starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinetech-class Gunship
The Kinetech-class Gunship is a subcapital vessel similar in to the Corellian Gunship. At 90 meters long, the Kinetech is only 30 meters shorter than the other gunship. It is also lesser in height, but is wider. The Kinetech is shaped like a sleek cross between a pod and a wedge, a snub-nosed rounded shape wider than it is tall, and longer than it is wide, and narrowing from back to front. At the back are two stubby wings, barely visible; at the end of each wing is a box, longer than it is wide or high. Weapons Information Each of the boxes on the ends of the wings hold a light rocket launcher battery. While light rockets lack the punch of heavy rockets or the guidance system, the move and fire quickly, but are small in size as are the launchers. There are six concussion missile tubes, lined up horizontally three on each side of the ship. The launchers are evenly spaced, and fire forwards. The weapons system is geared towards projectile weaponry, an Omega Shipyards trait. The ship does have some anti-capital energy armament though. The ship has a pair of double turbolaser turrets, mounted near the back of the hull, one on top, the other on the bottom. Meanwhile, the Kinetech mounts three quad laser cannons, one on the outermost side of each box, and one in the nose for enemy starfighters. The first version of the Kinetech was equipped with a special system in which some of the power released by the engines was captured and used to provide extra power to the reloading mechanisms for the rocket and missile launchers. However, this strained the engines, which in turn strained the power grid. Current model Kinetechs use direct reactor power to increase the fire rate of its missiles, a far more stable (but still furiously aggressive in battle) system. The warhead launchers can also be fired without energy, to conserve power for other systems, but in that mode, they only fire at a normal rate, which would deny the Kinetech its signature devastating first strike. Tactical Use The Kinetech can be used in many different ways. The key to using this ship is to avoid getting involved in long toe-to-toe slugfests. The ship does have some turbolaser armament, but even the Corellian Corvette, with an additional 60 meters of size, would have the advantage in a turbolaser duel. Taking down enemy ships with the Kinetech is largely a matter of using the warheads effectively. The ship lines up for a direct strike to the enemy ship's weakest point, then pours fire into it with everything it has. The other ship may very well have more firepower than the Kinetech does, but the Kinetech can turn its potential damage into real damage very quickly, denying the enemy ship a full-power counterattack. Rather than conserving ammunition, the Kinetech wantonly spends warheads to gain the initiative in the battle, with the idea that the enemy's superior armament means very little when their ship is already in pieces. Although the Kinetech isn't terribly durable due to its small size, its forward-firing armament sometimes means that they have to go at the enemy head-on. In these situations, the ship is used somewhat more conservatively with ammunition: striking at enemy weakpoints and trying to funnel as much damage as possible into those areas. In larger battles, or in wider-ranging ship to ship engagements, Kinetechs tend to be held in reserve until a good attack vector can be found. Alternatively, a Kinetech might be sent in to create an opening, usually sacrificing the ship in the process, so other Kinetechs can exploit the aftermath. In general, the presence of these ships means that the enemy's tactical options will be significantly limited as to what they can do without exposing themselves to a lethal lightning-like flanking attack. The Kinetech can be used as a threat disproportionate to its total power, because of its ability to unleash major damage from a single opportunity. This is a ship that has to keep moving, though; if the enemy can threaten it with a head-to-head contest of shields, they can dictate the Kinetech's movements instead of the other way around. During contests of maneuvering, the turbolasers can be used to harass the enemy, and pick off damaged vessels. Multiple Kinetech use their combined performance advantage to outmaneuver the enemy and attack them from all directions. The small size (and cheaper value) of the Kinetech means that it is easy for it to outnumber opponents and gain positional advantage. Despite all of its power, the Kinetech has a weakness against smaller ships and starfighters as they’re relatively hard to target with the ship’s main armament. Defensive formation tactics meant to force the enemy to expose themselves to a warhead attack are usually employed in these situations. Category:Subcapital ShipsCategory:Capital ShipsCategory:GunshipsCategory:Muir_Corporation_Ships Category:Mirrodin